gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of What Changed Everything
Maddie heard the door click and out came her loving husband. She was ecstatic. She waited so long for this day, as she did many days when Fiddleford was out with his college buddy, Stanford. They had been working on a very important project that Maddie had helped a couple of times with her great mechanical skills. But after their son Tate was born, she had to stay with at home and watch over him. Also, Fiddleford had thought that it was getting too dangerous, so either way, she would’ve had to stay home one way or another. So when Fiddleford opened that door, she fumbled off the chair and ran towards the door, opening her arms, ready to give him a big squeeze. But when Maddie saw his expression, her arms flopped to her sides, and the urge to hug him was gone. She was now worried. There was something wrong the moment he came in. The lovable husband she once knew had a different expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, sadness and utter shock all mixed into one, making him look like a walking zombie. Fiddleford just stood there, eyes wide, his face expressionless. The door behind him was still opened, and Maddie could feel the goosebumps slowly forming on her arms, even though it was a warm summer night. "Hello, Fiddsy Pop!" Maddie cheered, trying her best perkiest voice she could muster. But Fiddleford didn't say a thing. He just stood there, face expressionless. Madeline walked over and touched his shoulder gingerly. "Fiddleford?" She asked worriedly. "Is everythin' alright? What happened? Did y'have a fight with Stanford or somethin'? Did the portal thingymajig didn't work? What happened?" Fiddleford's expression turned from expressionless to rage. He shoved his wife's hand away and marched away from her, leaving Maddie shocked and confused. But she wasn't done with him yet. She was going to find out what was going on. Madeline tried to keep up with Fidds fast strides. His legs were quite longer than hers, and although he wasn't much taller than her, he was quite the pacer. Fiddleford stormed down the stairs and into the basement and when the moment they reached the end of them, she knew exactly where he was going: to his laboratory. Maddie needed to know what was wrong with him. She wanted to help him. So she grabbed both of Fiddleford's shoulders from behind and whipped Fiddleford around so that he was now facing her. "Fiddleford." She said softly. "Tell me what's goin' on. I want t'help." Fiddleford glared at Maddie and shoved her away from him and turned around. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to his lab, and the faster the better. "Quit it, Madeline!" He snarled. But Maddie refused. She wasn't going to let her husband's aggressiveness stop her from helping him. She grabbed Fiddleford forcefully by the arms and laid him down on a chair in the basement, next to the door to his laboratory. "Okay," She said sternly. "You're gonna tell me what in St. Pete's is goin' on here, or I'mma hafta get the banjo again!" Fiddleford just averted his eyes and stood up. But Maddie just pushed him back down. She wasn't going to take any of his crap. "You are goin' t'tell me an' you're goin' to tell me NOW." Fiddleford just gave Maddie a hard glare, not saying a word. Then, finally breaking the silence, he mumbled a "No." Maddie just crossed her arms and stared at Fidds for a long time before saying "You're actin' very strange, Fiddleford an' I don't like it. You're different. I don't like this new you." Now it was Fiddleford's turn to cross his arms. "Madeline," He began, but Maddie just interrupted him. "And what's with all this 'Madeline' crap all of a sudden? You only say it when you're angry with me, an' I know for a fact that I did nothin' of the sort to upset you." Fiddleford averted his eyes, his face disgusted. "Madeline. I am completely fine. Now let me go, I have t'do somethin' in the lab. It's very important-" "WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN TALKIN' TO YOUR WIFE ABOUT WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" Maddie yelled. Fiddleford just fumed. "EVERYTHIN'!" He yelled back. "AN’ I WANT YOU T'LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE YOU AREN'T HELPIN'!” Fidds just kept pointing furiously at Maddie, his face red with rage. “I DON'T WANT YOUR HORNSLICKIN' HELP,” He continued. “YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHIN' ABOUT ME. YOU'RE USELESS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU’VE NEVER UNDERSTOOD AND NEVER WILL. YOU’RE ALWAYS SO ANNOYIN' AND ALWAYS TRYIN' T'HELP. BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR SLICKSLACKIN' HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY! I DON'T NEED YOU-" Fiddleford just stopped dead right there. He had just realized what he’d just said. And he honestly didn't mean any of that. Fiddleford was actually falling apart, he was just confused and scared and in rage. But not with Maddie. No. He could never be mad at her. But there he was, telling her that she was useless and he didn’t need her when truthfully, she was the one he needed the most. Fidds just shut his eyes and shook his head, regretting for ever opening his mouth in the first place. Fiddleford then slowly took a good look at his wife, and when he saw Madeline's face, his heart just broke into a million pieces. Every part of him had ached once he laid his eyes on Madeline. Her face turned from worried to utter sadness. Tears streamed down her face, her eyes big and full of hurt and sorrow. Why on earth did he say that? He meant none of it. He loved her and that was a terrible way of showing it. She was an amazing person who cared about him and loved him and did everything to help and care for him, and this was the thanks she got. Fiddleford slowly walked towards her, one hand covering his mouth in shock of what he’d just said and slowly put his other one on her shoulder sympathetically. “Oh Maddie,” He said quietly, almost in a whisper. “I-I don’t know what came over me…I-I didn’t mean all of that, I am so sor–“ Now it was Madeline’s turn to shove him. “You-You…You Richard Head!” She yelled, and stormed upstairs, her tears trickling down her chin and falling on the floor. Fiddleford began to tear up and considered following her, but he just simply shook his head and walked into his lab. Hopefully tomorrow will be better and all of this would be a terrible dream. Nothing bad will happen, Maddie and Fiddleford had an unbreakable bond. Today will just be another passed memory – Fiddleford shook his head. There wasn’t any need of worry. Nothing was going to happen. Besides, Tate needed him and Maddie. Fiddleford wanted the only best for him. Fiddleford wasn’t going to ruin his family just because of some stupid project he had agreed on helping with his college friend and letting those terrible thoughts seclude him from what he loved most. He was going to erase them for good. That way, he’ll forget all about the horrible plans to come and enjoy the present. Yes. This was a good plan. This plan was foolproof, he was sure of it. Category:Fan-Fiction